Eye spy
by blacksakura13
Summary: Demyx gets bored and decides to play a game with Zexion. A late story for Dexion day. Fluff inside! Reviews are loved.


It was another day in The World That Never Was.

…

Another _night _so to say, but I guess that doesn't matter at the moment.

We join our favorite Cloaked Schemer, sitting on one of the couches in the castles library, a book in hand and glasses resting upon his nose. He turned the page, his eyes quickly darting back and forth. He was so absorbed into his book that he didn't realize someone had entered the library.

Demyx had a smile on his face as usual as he entered the library. The acoustic of the library was perfect so every so often, he would come to the library and practice a few songs, compose another song or two and even read a book that had attracted his attention.

He walked further into the library and soon realized that he wasn't alone today.

There, sitting where he usually sat, was Zexion still reading his book.

Zexion finally noticed that someone else had entered the library. He looked up from his book, somewhat shocked that someone had decided to pay the library a visit. He was even more surprised when it was Demyx, the Organization's labeled clown of the group, staring back at him with those aqua orbs of his.

"Good afternoon, Demyx." Zexion greeted as Demyx took a seat across him. He quickly turned his attention back to his book, looking for the last word he was at then continued reading.

Demyx leaned back a bit in his chair and summoned his sitar. "Heh. You can tell the difference between day and night here?" He mused, tuning his sitar into perfection.

Zexion nodded but didn't say a word and continued with his reading.

When Demyx finished his tuning, he prepared to play a song when he remembered he wasn't alone. He looked at Zexion, who still had his nose buried in his book, and asked "You don't mind if I practiced here, do you?"

Zexion, taken slightly aback by the neophyte's politeness, looked up from his book and nodded. "Not at all." He replied and looked back at his book.

Demyx smiled and started playing a tune.

And soon, this became their daily routine.

Demyx would find Zexion reading another book and he'd ask if it was alright if he played again. Zexion would nod and return to his reading. As Demyx played, Zexion would sometime pretend he was reading and just listen to his music. This didn't go unnoticed by Demyx and sometimes he'd find himself blushing at the thought that Zexion liked his music.

Yup. Everyday would be the same. Unless they had missions, that is.

Today was different though.

Demyx walked in while Zexion had his nose in another book. Without looking up, Zexion greeted the taller nobody. "Good evening, Demyx."

Demyx nodded and this time sat next to Zexion instead of across him. Zexion didn't seem to mind, seeing as he just continued reading his book.

"Hey, Zexion…"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

Demyx propped his leg up on the coffee table. "I'm bored."

Zexion noticed a change in their routine. "Then why don't you play you sitar?"

The taller nobody shrugged his shoulders. "I don't feel like doing that today."

"Is that so…?"

As Zexion continued with his reading a thought found its way to Demyx' mind. "Hey, Zexion! Lets play eye spy!!!" he almost screamed but he managed to keep his voice low.

Zexion shrugged. "Alright…"

Demyx began his onslaught of questions which Zexion answered almost as if he were reading Demyx' mind. Not that he was, but it seemed like it.

A little while after, Zexion was growing impatient. "Demyx, are you quite done?"

Demyx pondered for a bit. "Okay! One last round, then I'll stop bothering you."

Zexion let out an irritated sigh but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, once more but that's all."

Demyx smiled widely and nodded. "I spy with my little eye… Something cute!!!"

Zexion furrowed his brow in thought as he scanned the room. He spotted some flowers that Marluxia had placed in the flower vase that rested upon the table before him. "Uh, those flowers?"

"Nope!"

"That book over there?"

"Nu-uh!"

"…Kingdom Hearts?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Nooo…"

Zexion rested his chin upon his hand. "One of the moogles?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Demyx shook his head. "There aren't any moogles in this room, silly!"

Zexion finally gave up. Nothing was cuter than the moogles wearing the organization cloaks. Absolutely nothing!

"I give up."

Smiling, Demyx leaned closer to Zexion so that their faces were millimeters apart. "It's you, silly!" He placed a small kiss on Zexion's lips and stood up.

"Well, until tomorrow, Zexion!" He walked towards the exit and gave Zexion one last smile before he left. "Good night!"

Zexion remained there, eyes wide open in shock. It took a few good minutes for him to register what happened.

He stood up and walked out of the library, remembering to turn the lights off. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow…" He whispered, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

* * *

**Sorry for errors :3**


End file.
